Change of Destiny
by Caskett93
Summary: Max and Liz decided to cement their relationship after they had found the orb. What will happen when Tess come in town? Will this event change their Destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**Change of Destiny**

**Author: **OFDreamers aka Caskett93

**Paring: **CC, Dreamer centric but we'll have Candy and stargazer too. I still need to decide about the lamptrimmer.

**Timeline: **In the finale of the episode "Sexual healing".

**Summary:** Max and Liz decided to cement their relationship after they had found the orb. What will happen when Tess come in town? Will this event change their Destiny?

**A.N. **This first chapter will be on the short side but I promise that if you like the story next one will be longer!

**P.s. I need a Beta, like really... So if you wanna try PM me or write me on spuffy93 **

**Chapter 1. Cementing**

_"Are you sure, Liz?" Max asked with the last spark of self control that he had in himself._

_"Like nothing else in my life. I love you, Max." she smiled at him and he was a goner._

_"I love you too, Liz." He said with lustful eyes before crashing his lips on her._

_The need, that compelled them in the past days, had disappeared shortly after they had found the orb, and a new one had started, one that came from their hearts. They needed to touch each other, they needed to be together._

_Max could feel something inside him awakening, something primeval and strong. He battled for control, it was Liz first time and if he didn't pay attention he would hurt her._

_They ripped each other clothes off and Max started to kiss every inch of skin that he exposed to his hungry glance._

_He had always thought that loving or actually making love with someone, would have been impossible for him. How could you make love with a girl without telling her who you really are? And now he was going to make love with Liz Parker, his dream girl._

_He used his hands, his finger, to touch and stretch her, to prepare her to the next part. Max wanted to make it less painful that he could, he wanted to give her a first time to remember, a magic night._

_She was so hot and wet between her legs, it was driving him crazy._

_When he felt that she was as relaxed as she could, he took his discarded trousers and grab a condom. Isabel had given him some, she was worried that they would do it, compelled by the orb. Worst moment of his life._

_"No." Liz stopped him from tearing the little package. "I'm on the pill, for my period." _

_Max looked in her eyes and positioned himself between her legs then started to trust inside her welcoming body. _

_"Please, Max..." she moaned when he stopped, feeling her maidenhead. "Need you..."_

_Without looking away Max pushed, burying himself inside her to the hilt. _

Liz woke up from the beautiful dream, it was a strange one, she could feel Max thought while they were making love, but still it was the best one she had in weeks. She kept her eyes close trying to carry with her the last memories of it. She snuggled in her warm pillow and took a deep breath. She could still feel even Max's scent. Then her pillow moved and she opened her eyes, finding herself face to face with her dream man.

"It wasn't a dream..." she whispered with her eyes sparkling from happiness.

"No, it was real, and beautiful." Max said with awe in his voice while he hugged her.

They were in the middle of nowhere, on a little blanket, with an alien artifact near them as the only witness of their love. Liz sincerely hoped that the thing wasn't some strange kind of alien camera or phone or else someone out there could have heard the best night of her life in Dolby Surround.

Liz snuggled in his embrace, reliving the memories of the night before with a big smile on her face. She wanted to do it again and again. She felt different somehow, stronger, at peace with herself and the world.

She could feel Max smiling, she could feel he was happy, serene, whole for the first time in his life. She could literally feel him inside her head. His thought his feeling, all of him, like when they had connected during the healing in the Crashdown.

"It's amazing," Max commented her thought. "What's happening to us?"

Liz didn't have the answer but the sensation was too beautiful to analyze it. She was connected to Max, he was literally part of her and she liked it.

"I like it too," he smiled at her and give her a peck on the lips. "But it's very late, if we don't go back, our parent will kill us."

Liz looked at her watch and paled. It was really late and she was sure that her dad would ground her for weeks, if he didn't shot them on spot. _Will mom see what we did? I'm as different outside as I feel inside?_

Max hugged her and sent through the connection some relaxing feeling and all his love, calming her down a little.

The wore the clothes of the night before and Max used his power to conceal all the visible evidence of their night of passion form their bodies.

"That is a very handy trick, Mr. Evans, did you use it frequently with all the girl you ravish?" She teased him.

"You are the first and last one I hope, Miss Parker." Max smiled and stroked her cheek. _You are beautiful._ She felt his thought and blushed.

They had just finished to put their clothes on when a man appear in front of them from nowhere, telling them that they couldn't stay there. They quickly gathered their things and went back to his car, a little scared from the stranger.

Max helped Liz on the jeep and drove away, his hand was holding firmly hers.

He stopped the car in front of the Crashdown Cafe, he took her in his arm and kissed her with passion. Liz could feel that he was a little afraid too of their parent, so she kissed him back, letting him know that she would be with him, all the way.

_We need to stop, if they see us, they'll not only make us stop, but they'll forbid us to see each other._ Liz projected the thought in his head, but she still kissed him back.

"I-i know." Max took deep breath to calm himself a little then got down from the jeep and helped Liz too.

_Together?_ He thought taking her hand in his.

_Always._

They took a deep breath, opened the Crashdown's door and, united, approached their parents.

* * *

**A.n.2** What do you think? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** I have lot of questions on season one and two and I'll try to give them answers in my FF. After every chapter I'll post the question that I had about the episode/moment that I described or edited. (in this one I didn't affronted any big question sorry... ahaha)

Anyway my story, in this early chapters at least, will be very similar to canon so when I don't write about an episode part is simply because it didn't change. This chapters are mostly missing moments in the show (like the dreaded talk with the parents) and little changes here and there.

**P.s. I'm still without a BETA so if you find mistakes tell me, please. Thank you.**

Happy reading.

**Chapter 2. Aftermath**

"Where the hell have you been?" Philip Evans exclaimed when the two teenagers came in the Crashdown.

Max and Liz didn't have the time to answer before two very worried Diane Evans and Nancy Parker hugged the life out of them.

"We were so worried, Lizzy..."

"Oh, Max, please don't do it ever again..."

The teens hugged their mother back trying to comfort them.

"We're alright, mom." Max said while he patted her back. "I'm sorry mom. For making you worried."

"Maxwell Evans, you didn't answer my question. Where. Have. You. Been." Philip was becoming angry, both teens could see the rage in his eyes.

"I'm sorry dad," he said escaping his mom hug. "We went to the desert, stargazing, but then we fall asleep. We're so sorry, it wasn't our intention to make you all so worried."

"I'm very disappointed in you, young girl. You never did stunt like this! What's happening to you?" Nancy said looking her daughter in the eyes. "First the school call us, then the detention and now this!"

"Mommy, I'm sorry. It will never happen again." Liz looked towards Max and tried to don't let her mom disappointment hurt her. She know deep down that she didn't do anything wrong but forgot to call to warn them about their night out "stargazing".

"That's for sure." said Philip. "You're grounded Maxwell, two weeks!"

"You too young girl." Nancy said.

"And maybe you shouldn't see each other for sometime too." added Diane.

Liz could feel Max rage getting the better of him, if she didn't intervene he could say something that he would regret later.

"No, Mrs. Evans, I'm sorry but we won't stop seeing each other." Liz left her mom embrace, went near Max and took his hand in hers. They had let them physically divide them, and it had been a big mistake. They needed to make an united front or the parents would win. _Together, remember? _Liz projected the thought.

_I'm sorry, I know._ Max took a deep breath and then looked his mom in the eyes.

"Mom, I'm sixteen, I'm not a little boy, you can ground me, I did something that wasn't right so you have all the right in the world to punish me, but I love Liz and I won't stop seeing her."

Liz looked up at him and smiled when their looks crossed.

"Love? You are too young to know what love means!" Liz looked at her dad and could see in his eyes that he was worried. She knew that to her father the word love meant sex, and in his eyes she was still too young for that.

She squeezed Max hand, reassuring him that her dad was wrong. She surely didn't regret their night together. If it had been anyone else she may have regretted it, but with Max it just had felt so right, and now she was truly happy that she did it.

"Dad, only because we are sixteen don't mean we are stupid or too hormonal to not identify lust from love." she tried to calm him down. "We are in love, we have been since late September. We tried not to be, but we can't stay away from one another." Liz explained with a smile on her face.

"Mr. Parker, I really love your daughter and all I have in mind is what's best for her. I know that I loved her since I first saw her in third grade, but I stayed away because I was sure that someone as beautiful, inside out, as Liz wouldn't like someone like me, but I'm very lucky, she loves me too, and if she wants me I won't leave."

The parents looked at the young couple for a while with frowns on their faces. The teens knew that they probably thought that they were having sex, and, even if they were right, that wasn't all that there was in their relationship. They loved each other, they were sure about their feelings.

Even in that moment Liz could feel Max's love embracing her soul. She could always feel it since the night before. It was like a warm blanket that hugged her, letting her know that he would always be with her, would always love her, would always protect her.

Jeff was the first one to come out from the staring contest.

"No more nights out alone, and the grounding stays." he said looking at his daughter. "You're not allowed to have Max in your room, ever again, and I want to always know when you go out, what you'll do, and when you'll be back," he turned toward Max. "You, boy, remember that her curfew is 10 pm on school days and 01 am on weekend nights. Forget it and you won't see her for a very long time."

"Yes sir." Max nodded.

Diane sighed, but didn't add anything else.

"Come on, Max, is very late and you need to get ready to school." Philip started to walk out. "Nancy, Jeff." he made a little wave in their direction.

"Bye Philip, Diane." Jeff answered.

Max hugged Liz and gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

_We need to talk with the other at lunch, about that alien thing._ He projected.

_Okay, but maybe we could keep this thing about us for ourselves until we know more..._

_I think it's a good idea, I'm not ready to tell them what happened last night. I love you. _"See you at school, Liz." he then said aloud.

"See you..." _Love you too._

She looked him leave then, after giving her parents a hug, she went in her room to have a shower, and change for school.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

"Hey Michael, have you seen them?" Maria asked as first question when her _boyfriend_ sat down beside her at lunch.

"No." Michael started to put Tabasco on his lunch. "I didn't see Max in 3rd period."

Maria looked at him, he was eating some kind of sandwich in his typical Michael way.

"How can you eat?" she shook her head. "We hadn't seen or heard from them since last night!"

"It's easy, really, I open my mouth and put food inside." he said while chowing.

"Oh, please Spaceboy, don't talk while you're eating." Maria made a disgusted face and he rolled his eyes, but he stopped to talk. She sighed then started to play with her food, she wasn't hungry, she was really afraid that Liz would do something that she would later regret when the influence of whatever was sending them the vision would disappear.

Maria waved at Isabel and Alex when she saw them came in the quad.

"Isabel, Alex, have you seen Max or Liz today?" she asked when they were near enough to ear her.

"I don't have any class with Liz before lunch, and I didn't see Max during 1st period." Alex frowned a little while answering. "Anyway, good morning to you too Maria." he smiled a little and sat down near Isabel.

"I didn't see my brother since yesterday," she opened her yoghurt and put sugar in it. "Since I gave him the condoms now that I think about it. Let me tell you, not a funny brother and sister moment."

"You did what?" Maria stood up while she screamed her question, making most of the students look at her. She blushed a little and sat down again. "Sorry." she whispered to her friends.

"I won't repeat it," a little frown appeared on her always stoic face. "They needed it, they seemed incapable of stopping so I thought that was better being safe then sorry." Isabel shrugged and continued to eat seeming without a care in the world.

"Oh God..." Maria began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Maria, he is Max, Mr. Responsible and Reliable," Michael rubbed her back. "Look, here they are, don't need to worry anymore." then he went back to his lunch while Maria stood again and ran towards Liz, hugging her.

"I was so worried," she then hugged Max.

"We're fine, Maria." Liz said with a smile while they brought her back to the table.

"Hi Maxwell, how did it go?" asked Michael, smirking. "Did she helped you find our home planet?"

Maria thought that she had seen him blush for a second but when she looked again he was cool as always.

"We had a vision, so we went into the desert," Max sat down and made space for Liz near him. "In a place nearby the crash site. When we got here we tried to have another vision and we started to hear a beeping." Liz put some Tabasco on Max's lunch. "We were digging when this little flash of blue light shot up in the sky. We found this oval thing made of some kind of metal with the symbol of the necklace on it." Max smiled at Liz and seemed to have a little non-verbal conversation with her.

"Then we decided to stay there," went on Liz, letting Max start to eat. "We wanted to talk a little, see the stars, but we feel asleep." Maria looked at them, they were smiling and when their gazes crossed she could almost see sparks. "It was already morning when we woke up and then our parents ganged up against us and tried to split us but we didn't let them." Liz looked proud of that accomplishment. "We are here only since the start of 4th period." she ended the story with a smile then she put a little Tabasco on half of her piece of cake and started to feed Max.

Maria looked at her best friend. She seemed different in some way, but she couldn't grasp what it was.

"Where is?" Michael asked serious. "What is?" he added after a second of though.

"We don't know."

"No more _vision_? Maybe explaining what it is for?" Alex asked them while trying to steal some of Liz's cake.

"No more." her best friend said, slapping his hand.

"Where you said you put it?" said again Michael.

"I left it in Liz room when I went to pick her up. It's in a very safe place." said Max smiling.

"Where you put it?" Maria was very curious. Liz parents often _clean her room_ as an excuse to butt in her affair. Liz was too naïve and trustful to understand that her parents weren't really trying to help but control her.

"Same place were I put my diary."

"That's impossible," Maria was confused, she had seen the place, she was her best friend, and surely the hole was too little for the alien thing they had found. "The hole is very little, her diary almost doesn't fit into it."

"I know, that's way I used my power to put the thing there. If anyone want to take it out, he will do a lot of rumor, smashing the wall." explained Max with his usual half smile.

"Oh, we almost forgot. We're grounded for the next two weeks," Liz looked at Maria with sad eyes. "I can't come with you shopping today."

"Don't worry, chica," she smiled. "We'll reschedule."

"Thank you," Max stood up and took their trays. "Oh and since we're grounded, for the next to weeks, we are booking the eraser room for lunch time and free period. Bye!"

Maria looked at the back of her best friend with a stupefied look on her face.

"Oh, please, I didn't need to hear about that." said Isabel disgusted, she stood up. "Alex, can you take my tray?"

"Sure Izzy." Alex took the trays and followed Isabel.

"You are whipped, Whitman." Michael sniggered.

"Men..." she rolled her eyes and started to eat her cold lunch.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

He thought that, after the night before, his desire for Liz would subside a little, but while he was kissing her, Max could feel it burning even stronger that before. He knew that he was losing it, and if he didn't stop, he would be unable to.

_Don't stop, please. _He heard Liz pleading in his head. She put her arms around his neck and pushed her body onto his, trying to nullify the distance between them. _I'll stop you if we go too far._

Max didn't make her repeat it. He took her in his arm and pushed her back on the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to move her body a little to cause more friction.

"Liz..." he whispered between kisses. She was addicting, the sound she was making, the softness of her skin and lips, her smell, her taste. She was everything he didn't know he was searching in a mate. She was perfect for him and his only hope was that he was as perfect for her.

"You are, Max." she answered his thoughts with a smile.

Liz began to suck on his neck, and Max could feel the primeval desire in her to mark him as hers in some way. He let her do it, he would wore it proudly for all to see, and he would mark her too. Maybe in a place more private. He didn't want a repetition of the glowing hickey.

"Love you, Liz." he whispered in her ear while she was working on his neck. "I'm already yours." he hugged her and trust a little his groin in hers, trying to build more friction.

What he really wanted, needed, was to be inside her warmth, but they couldn't, they were a school and if someone would find them, they could say goodbye to the outside world because their parents would ground them until their thirtieth birthday.

Liz pushed herself down on him, trying to heightened the sensations. Max could sense her desire through their connection, her need to make love to him again, but above all the other feelings he could feel her love. It was the strongest and purest feeling he ever had felt.

"I love you, Max, just as much you love me." she said while she gave him little licks on the hickey. She withdraw a little to admire her work. She smiled and Max could feel her satisfaction.

He was about to kiss her again when the first bell rang.

"Shit." Max cursed, surprising her. She had never heard him curse before. He smiled at her reaction, and stroked her cheek. "I would like to stay here and kiss you all day long, but we need to fix ourselves a little and go to class." he gave her a little peck on the lips and then used his power to fix her clothes and hair, then he did the same thing on himself, paying attention to leave the hickey on the far left side of his neck.

Liz took his hands in hers and brought them to her lips. _We need to do some test on this connection._

Max nodded. _I know, but how? We are grounded and we can't do much in here._

She seemed to think about it a little then he could feel her satisfaction about something. She was thinking too fast for him to really grasp her train of thoughts, but he knew that she had a plan.

"On the contrary, we can do lots of thing while in school." she smiled. "We can test the limits to our connection, we can try to see if we can project our thought without touching, and if we can, we should try to work out the distance in which we can do it." she let go of his hands and closed her eyes.

Max did the same and let their connection open, he let it fill his mind and then he could hear her again.

_...working? Max, it's working?_

_I can hear you Liz, can you hear me?_ He asked her while opening his eyes.

_I can. _Liz smiled at him. _Every time we do it, it become easier. It almost doesn't need any concentration at all. Can I try something?_ She asked with a little smirk.

_Go on._

She took his hands again, smiled at him and asked him to close his eyes. When he did it he could see image of the night before, but this time he could see and feel things as if he was Liz. It was like when they kissed. He blushed a little at the images and sensations. He opened his eyes, stopping the flow.

"Now it's better if we go," he took a deep breath. "Go now, I'll follow you in a little while."

Liz smirked at him and looked down at his groin. She gave him a little pack and giggling she went out of the eraser room.

_You'll be the death of me, Miss Parker._

_Yeah, but what a way to go... _she answered him and Max could almost hear her snickering.

He took some deep breaths and calmed himself down, the second bell rang and he went out from the eraser room, running a little to make it in class in time.

Max was smiling while he sat down beside her sister.

_You are still there?_ He tried to project the thought to Liz and was happy when she answered him. They where at least at 20 meters from one another, the connection was stronger that he thought.

During the rest of the school day they found out that they could communicate with each other from every part of the school, but their connection started to weaken when the time came to go home.

From his house Max couldn't hear Liz, but he found out that he could still feel her inside him, like if some kind of string was connecting their souls. If he concentrated a little, he could sense her feelings, and he even found out that if Liz was experiencing some strong emotion he could feel it without needing to concentrate.

Max spent the rest of his day in his room, doing homework or listening to music while with his connection tried to imagine what Lizzy was doing at the Crashdown.

When it was time to go to bed, he called her. They talked a little about their findings and then they said their goodnight, knowing that even without the phone they could spend their last moments, before sleep overcome them, together.

That night Liz and Max's dreams where filled with memories of the night before, and with some fantasies that they had every intention of make real.

See you next week with **Chapter 3. Crazy**


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for the lateness in posting this chapter but I was out all day yesterday ç_ç

anyway here is the chapter! Good reading!

**Chapter 3. Crazy**

Kathleen looked down at the strange metal stone. Pierce said that the alien called it orb and that there was another one hidden somewhere. The orb was her last chance at life, with it maybe she could convince Max and the others to help her, to save her from a destiny worst than death. The psychiatric hospital,where she had been locked for the last month, was like an hell dimension. They had drugged her, they had interrogated her again and again, trying to snatch information that she didn't have and then she had heard him. Maybe Pierce had thought that as drugged as she had been, she wouldn't have heard him or even if she did, she wouldn't have remembered it, but what he hadn't known was that she wasn't really taking her drugs since the start of the week because she was planning to escape.

Kathleen shivered at the memory. Pierce wanted the aliens dead and he didn't care about who he stepped over while doing it. She had found that day that he would not only kill Max Evans, but even his friends and the Sheriff and she couldn't allow it, that's not what she had signed up for.

During her time in Roswell she had learned a lot about the six of them and, even if she was sure that at least Max, Isabel and Michael were aliens, she was also sure that they weren't a danger for the society. They were only kids.

Kathleen was sure that the strange deaths weren't their fault. She had said so to Pierce and suggested to search for the alien who really committed the homicides and maybe keep an eye on the kids, but he had disagreed with her, he had said that all aliens were evil and that Max and the other had surely killed too, and then he had arrested her to interrogate her and then they had put her in that horrible place.

She had observed Max for some hours now, trying to find a place and a time to contact him alone and let him now that they were in danger. So when he saw him pick up Liz Parker and taking her out in the desert he had followed them.

Their car stopped in a quarry and they got out, spread a blanket and some pillow on the ground and started to kiss.

Kathleen was watching them with her binoculars and smiled, seeing them doing something so normal let her knew that she was doing the right thing. They were only kids.

When Max started to strip Liz and himself she was surprised, and started to blush. She couldn't really interrupt them now so she put down her binoculars and without it watched in their direction, waiting for them to finish.

An hour later she was still waiting, the boy surely had stamina. She smiled a little while looking around. She wasn't sure that no one knew that she was here, in Roswell. Pierce was a very dangerous man.

She looked again with her binoculars and she saw that they were starting to get dressed so she got out of her car and approached them silently.

When they both where in she got out of her hiding spot and ran to the jeep and began banging on the window.

"You're in danger, all of you." telling them that they were in danger made all the thing more real even for her. Pierce's people could be out there, waiting for her or the kids made a wrong move.

"What are you talking about?"

"The best way to protect yourselves is to just act like normal kids." she only then understood how dangerous was for her to contact them in an open space like the desert. Pierce's men could be spying on them from miles.

"We are normal kids." she wanted to roller her eyes at his answer. She looked around and for a moment she thought that she had seen something shine in the night. Maybe a car? They had followed her?

"Ok. I think I was followed. Don't trust anyone. I'll find you again." she need to go, protect the orb. She would contact them later on, when she would be sure that Pierce's men weren't following her.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

"So, now she says what we've got isn't good enough. She wants more." Max was trying to pay attention to Michael but Liz was thinking of him and their connection opened, distracting him a little.

"You mean like..." he tried to follow Michael line of thought.

"No. If that's what she wanted, would I be here talking to you? She wants the romance thing. The thing that you and Liz got," now he understand, Michael never do romance so he didn't really know what to do. Max smiled a little, the fact that he wanted to try for Maria told him a lot about how Michael see the relationship with the little blond spitfire.

"Is that what you want?" he still asked wanting to make him admit what he felt about Maria.

"I just want to make her happy. And you're gonna tell me how to do it."

"It's not like there's a handbook." Max tried to explain. Things that Liz liked, Maria could not like.

"I'm serious, Max. Things are getting frosty. She went to the French club meeting today instead of meeting me in the eraser room. The French club...what the hell is that?" he almost smiled again, Michael was a goner. Maria had him wrapped around her little finger.

"All right...romantic. When you're with her, act like she's like the only girl in the room."

"She's usually the only other person in the room."

"That's a good start. Um, try taking her out...someplace nice. And, uh, surprises...they love surprises. Like, you know, little things, like a note in her locker, or a flower in the middle of the day." Max started to feel something strange in his mind, he could feel an hum inside his brain. He shook his head trying to stop it. Liz sent him some questioning vibes. He tried to reassure her, sending calming vibes, but the hum was very annoying, almost painful. Something strange was happening to him.

"How do you know women so well? Don't let me stop you. This is fascinating." Max turned towards the new girl and the hum stopped. She was a very beautiful girl, even if she wasn't his type, but Topolosky's warning had put him on high alert and all he saw was a stranger in his home.

"Who are you?"

"She's my friend." Isabel said, coming in the kitchen.

"How come we've never met her before?" Michael said very rudely.

"God, Michael, could you be any more rude?" his sister was becoming angry and Max knew that if Michael didn't back down he would be in a lot of trouble later.

"Actually, it's kind of refreshing. I'm Tess."

"This is my brother Max and our friend Michael."

"Nice to meet you." the new girl was watching him and the hum started again, even more painful than before. Max closed his eyes and a brief image of Tess in a very skimpy green dress appeared in front of him.He was confused, he was sure that she had never seen her before and he surely wasn't trying to imagine her in a dress that little.

"Here you go. I'll meet you back in my room." Max was grateful for Isabel interruption. There was something strange with that Tess girl. She gave him a bad vibe and the humming in his head seemed related to her, and the image he had seen was very strange.

"Don't forget the extra sugar." she called while walking away. Max looked at her one last time then he started to pay attention to the conversation between Iz and Michael.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Liz had know from the first second that the little card and the flower weren't from Max.

She didn't know how she knew but she had this feeling that they weren't from him, but at the same time she had a feeling that it was important to go to the meeting anyway, so she dressed a little and went to Senor Chow's.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Max had felt that Liz was nervous about something from the night before, their connection was becoming stronger, so it hadn't been a surprise when she had told him about her meeting with Topolosky. He then had organized a meeting with the rest of the group in the quarry out of town.

They had discussed about her meeting with Topolosky, their opinions where different, so Maria proposed to vote.

Max was going to vote for not going, Liz could probably feel it, she took his hand in her and images of her and Topolosky meeting began to play in his head. He could feel what she had felt. Liz had a feeling that she was telling the truth and she was afraid of what would happen to Max, Michael and Isabel.

He was a little amazed, Liz always worried about them all. She was more like him that he first thought and that made him love her even more.

"I say we could go, we could do it smartly, and listen to what she has to say." he then said.

The vote ended in a tie and was decided that the side with more Czechoslovakian would always win.

"Thank you," Liz said when they got in the car. "For believing in my instinct."

Max smiled and kissed her. _I'll always believe in you._

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

They were in the quarry again, talking about what happened to Alex the night before.

"There are 5 people in the world that I trust, and they're all standing right here." Max was saying. "We can't let anyone else in. Not Valenti. Not even a new girl at school," he looked a Isabel and Liz could feel that he was more nervous about that girl than Valenti, he had talked with her about the strange hum sound in his head when he had seen her but they couldn't find an explanation so they decided to be very careful around her. "No matter how tempting it is, but Liz has a feeling that we need to let Topolosky talk with us and I trust her," she smiled at him, letting him knew that she was grateful for his trust in her. "Her plans always helped us. I propose to meet her next time. We go at the meeting smartly, we check for traps and we don't admit anything to her, we only listen to what she has to say."

"I'm with Max." Michael word left all of them with their mouth open. "What?" he asked when no one answered.

"I'm confused, you were the one that was more against meeting her last time." Maria replied.

"She came in my apartment yesterday."

"What?" Isabel exclaimed. "What were you waiting for? Why you didn't tell us about it before?"

"I'm telling you know. She found the orb and told me that she had stolen one from the Special Unit that it's hunting us. She want to meet me at Buckley Point tonight. I say we go."

"I'm with Michael." Liz said. "We need to talk with her, find out if what she is saying is the truth. If she give us the orb then we could take her in Nasedo's cave and test her, to see if she is telling the truth."

"How?" Maria asked to Liz.

"Isabel could dreamwalk her." Max said completing Liz's plan.

They all went back to the Crashdown, to wait for the time of the meeting, no one noticed that they weren't alone in the quarry.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Kal went back to his car and turned it on. He need to do some research on that Agent.

When he had come in Roswell, after the orb sent the signal, he had thought that things were turning bad for him, but he had found out the king with a girl that wasn't her betrothed, that the royal four still weren't all in the same place, and that the three in Roswell didn't know anything about their heritage.

He had decided to stay, to see if Soren and Edran would came, but he hadn't seen them. Probably, if he was lucky, their enemies found them and killed them or, like him, after they saw that three of the pod child weren't there at the date of their hatching they had decided to stay hidden.

Kaldon thought back at his long life. After his three years long imprisonment he had passed ten years hidden somewhere near the Canadian board. He had wanted to put as much distance from him and the FBI, even more when he had found out that, with all the tortures and tests that he had been subjected while with them, he couldn't shapeshift as much as he could before.

If he could shapeshift one time at week it was a lucky week for him, but he hadn't let himself became too scared about his limitation. He adapted, learning new tricks to hide himself in the crowds without his power, but he missed his ability.

Then one day his life had changed. He had found out that the easier way to hide himself was to be in full view. Who would suspect that a big producer of Hollywood is an alien?

So that was how Kal Langley had come into the world. He had made a name for himself and he had become very rich. All the benefit of the money that he had on Earth, and his handicap with his main power, convinced him that it would be better for him to stay on this planet, but if the Royal Four would want to go back home he would be obligated to follow them, it was in his genetic, so he decided to stay away as much as he could.

When the call from the day of the hatching of the pods came he couldn't resist it, so he went in the pod chamber, he was the first there and saw that the pods that contained the King, the Princess and the General were already hatched. He couldn't have been happier. Things had seemed to went his way for the first time in his life. He had run away, scared that Edran would have found him and force him to help.

After observing them for the past weeks he had arrived at the conclusion that he didn't really needed to do anything. The Royal didn't seem so eager to go home, but then that Topolosky agent had come. She wanted to give them back the orb that the FBI had from their first imprisonment and that wouldn't be good. In the orbs there was a message for the King that could change everything, so Kal decided to stop them from contacting Topolosky.

After doing some research on the Agent he found something that could help him. He went back in his car and drove away in a desert area then he stopped the car. He looked at the photo in front of him and shapeshifted. He instantly felt a lot weaker, and if he hadn't been sitting in his car he would have collapsed. He took out the candies and took some. They helped ease the effects of the shapeshifting, like his headaches and the tremors.

Now he only need to talk with the Sheriff.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Around lunch time Max sent Isabel and Alex to watch the place of the meeting and they had reported that nothing strange had happened while they were there.

When the time to go came it was decided that Michael and Maria will go first while Max and Liz would follow them at some distance as an ulterior protection.

Isabel had called again while they were on the road, she told them that Topolsky wasn't there, she said that she would call if she arrived before them. Max told her to stay hidden even when they would arrive at the meeting and to watch the whole thing from afar.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Max waited for the Sheriff and the other man to go away before calling Maria.

"What happened?" he asked when she answered.

"_They told us that Topolosky is crazy, she escaped from some crazy hospital, or whatever, last week but they brought her back today so it was all a scam, she was crazy... and we lost the orb._"

"What?" he exclaimed. "How?" Max could feel an headache coming.

"_When the Sheriff and the doctor came out of their cars I was distracted, I banged in Michael back and he lost the grip on the orb. Valenti has it now. I'm sorry, Max._"

"Don't worry Maria it..." a beep interrupted him. "Wait, Isabel is calling me." he put Maria on waiting and answered his sister.

"_Max, she is here_."

"That's impossible." Max said in the phone.

"_I can see her, Max_._ She is here a Buckley Point waiting. She is alone and seem very nervous... wait..." _he was waiting for his sister to speak again, he was preoccupied for her and Alex. What if something went wrong? What if it was a trap and he delivered them to the alien hunter?

"What's happening, Iz?" he couldn't wait for her to answer.

"_A car is coming... two men are coming out.. they are taking her, Max!"_ his sister exclaimed in the phone. "_They must be the Special Unit she talked about! They have her and the orb now!"_

"Isabel, calm down, you can't do anything. We need to plan our next move, come to the Crashdown. See you in twenty." he closed the call and opened again the one with Maria.

"Still there Maria?"

"_Yes Max_."

"Isabel called just now, she said that she saw Topolosky being abducted by some men in a black car." he summarized for her.

"_There is something strange here."_ Maria sounded very confused. "_The Sheriff said that he had checked the doctor and it was true."_

"I don't know, Maria, that's why I called a meeting in twenty minutes at the Crashdown."

"_We'll wait for you._" Maria hung up.

Max tuned on the car and drove back to the Crashdown. He didn't need to speak with Liz, her hand on his let her know all she needed to know about the conversation.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

See ya on with Chapter 4

Question (that I had) answered in this chapter:

- If Nasedo was the one in the desert why he never asked how a human could find the orb? Why he didn't do something to divide them? (In my story it was Kal)

- Why Nasedo stopped them before the meeting with Topolosky? Why after stopping them HE didn't go to the meeting to take the orb? Or why he didn't go BEFORE them at the meeting? (Still Kal and he doesn't want to go back on Antar so he doesn't want them to get the second orb)

I know, not the most interesting of questions but still good questions...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. The Plan(or how to save a life, Alex says)**

"What the hell happened out there?" where the first words out of Michael mouth when Max and Liz came in the Crashdown. "First, Valenti e that Doctor tell us that Topolosky is in some kind of lunatics hospital, then you call and tell Maria that the others had seen her just now."

"I know, Michael, but we'll wait for Izzy and Alex before starting." Max tried to calm him down a little but he was too nervous to stop pacing.

The wait wasn't too long, in less then ten minutes the last two of the group came in. Max could tell that his sister was very stressed by what she had seen at Buckley Point.

"Okay, now that we are all here, we need to find out what happened tonight." Max started the discussion. "We know for sure that Topolosky was taken only twenty minutes ago, not in the morning as the Doctor was saying."

"Yes, but if that is true then why he stopped Michael and Maria?" Alex got up from his sitting point near Isabel and started to pace. "If he's working with the feds, wouldn't have been better for all of them if we did go to Buckley Point? They could have take us in when Topolosky would give us the orb."

"He is right, it doesn't make sense." Liz nodded and thought about all the events of the night. "Michael, Maria, are you sure that the Doctor was the real deal?"

"Well, Valenti said that he was."

"Alex, do you have with you your computer?" Isabel asked him. "If you have it, could you make some research on the Institute? You know, to see if the Doctor was really from there, if Topolosky is really there, and other things like that?"

"Yeah, I can." Alex eyes started to shine a little while he ran out of the Crashdown.

"Talk about computer and research, and he starts to looks like a little boy on Christmas day..." Maria said smiling.

"It's cute." Isabel whispered without thinking. Max looked at her and smiled, seeing her blush.

_Maybe even the Ice Queen has a heart._ He heard Liz comment on it.

_I know she has it, but this is the first time that she lets someone other than me and Michael in. I'm happy for her._ He Projected back to her.

"Max, stop smiling, please, it's creeping me out seeing you smile!" Maria exploded.

Liz blushed a little, knowing that it was her fault because she was thinking of kissing him.

When Alex came back all of them went around him, trying to see what he was doing on the computer. In the end Alex told all of them but Michael and Maria to stay at the other table because he needed space, not a crowd around him.

"It's him?" he then asked to the couple when he found a photo of the head Doctor of Bethesda Psychiatric Institute.

"It's him." they both confirmed.

"While looking for a photo of Dr. Margolin, I found out some interesting things." announced Alex, capturing the attention of the others teens. "First of all the Institute is really a propriety of the States. On the official site they say that it's a private activity, but, digging a little more, I easily found out that it wasn't true, after that I found out that the _owner_ of the Institute is one Daniel Pierce, and, surprise surprise, he is a feds!" Alex shook his head. "Really, a little more security would help our govern. It was a piece of cake breaking all of their defenses without leaving a trace."

"Then they will probably took Topolosky there."

"Yes, I think they will, and I think that we'll never hear of her again." Alex said sighing.

"We need to make a very important decision now." Max got up and looked at all his friends. "We need to decide if Agent Topolosky is worth the risk of being discovered. We can go there and try to save her, maybe even take the orb back, or we could do nothing. We need to vote on this." he then sat down again, squeezing Liz hand, trying to get strength from her.

"I vote to go. She wanted to help us, she protected us, and we didn't trust her. Maybe if we had believed her earlier she wouldn't have been captured." Liz said looking down and thinking of all the occasions that they had to talk to her.

"I vote for staying away from there." Isabel voted. "I still don't trust her, it could be a trap."

"I say to save her and try to get the orb back." Max could tell that what really mattered for Michael was to get back the orb, he needed to talk to him maybe, this obsession to found Nasedo and the orbs could become dangerous.

"I say we stay right here." Maria was really scared by what happened tonight, both Liz and Max could see it in her eyes.

"I say we go, I liked Miss Topolosky before I get sucked in the Alien Abyss, and I think that she was trying to help." Alex looked at Isabel, seeing the disappointment in her eyes surely hurt him.

_I'm so sorry for Alex, my sister need to learn that not everyone is at her beck and call. _Max really hoped that Isabel would stop being so selfish and looked around her to see what she was losing while being occupied at playing the Ice Queen.

"You already know my vote, so we'll go." Max closed the discussion. "Tonight is very late, the trip isn't a short one, and tomorrow we have school so is better if we go to bed, rest a little. We'll go on the weekend, at our parents we'll tell that we are going on a camping trip." Max went near Alex and stopped him. "Alex I have a job for you. Could you find out the plans of the Institute?"

"Surely I can try."

"Thank you." he smiled.

"Max, are you coming?" Isabel was looking at him, waiting on the door. "We need to give a lift to Alex so get a move."

"Go home, I'll catch up." he smiled, seeing his sister rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Romeo. Night Liz." she took Alex hand and dragged him out of the Crashdown.

"Where are your parents?" he asked her when they were alone.

"They left a note, they went out for a late dinner. They'll be back before midnight." she was looking him in the eyes, it wasn't necessary the connection between them to know what she was thinking.

Max gave her his half smile and looked down at his watch. It was only half past nine. They had time.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Liz was cuddled into Max, they had still fifteen minutes and she wanted to spend them naked, in his arms. Their connection was open at the maximum of its capability, letting their feeling and thought mix.

Max didn't really know where Liz started and he finished. They were one.

_It is the best sensation ever, being so connected to you._ He was caressing her back with his finger, making her tremble. _It's like we are one being with two body._

_It's like I feel too. Your are mine and I'm yours. I never thought that loves like this existed, even less that I could find someone to love in the way I love you, and who loves me back._

Max kissed her, putting in the kiss all his feeling for her. He wanted to make love again but her parent could come back anytime now and the idea of being found out by Jeff and Nancy Parker with the _hands in the cookie's jar_ was a very good turn off.

Liz started to laugh at his mental images of her dad coming into the room with a shotgun to kill him for having _spoiled_ his only child.

"Max!" she said out loud while giggling. "Way to go to ruin a very good moment."

He knew that she wasn't really angry, so he put the creepy images in the back of his mind and started to kiss her again, wanting to leave a very good last impression on her before going back home.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Maria gave Michael a lift back to his apartment and when he asked her to come in with him for a while she agreed, wanting to have a little alone time with him. Max and Liz had hogged the Eraser Room for the past two weeks and that had shortened their make out time a lot.

Michael didn't wait for the door to close before attacking her lips and she kissed him back with passion.

They started to draw back to the couch to find a better spot, when Michael's legs touched it he let himself fell on it, taking Maria with him. She landed with a little scream on him and giggled before kissing him again.

She liked kissing him so much, he was good at it, a very good kisser. She envied Liz and Max story for a long time now, but when she was with him, alone, she always felt loved. Michael was kind and sweet to her, trying even to do things that he normally didn't, and Maria know that it wasn't really his fault. His foster dad wasn't a brilliant example of a gentleman, with a dad like him it was a miracle that Michael was a very good person.

"You know, it's okay..." she said while he kissed her neck. Michael looked up at her, confused by her phrase. "It doesn't matter to me if you're not the perfect boyfriend, if you don't have enough time or money to spend on me, you treat me kindly, you make me feel wanted, protected and loved and that is enough, Spaceboy." she babbled, blushing a little.

Michael looked at her, she could tell that he didn't know what the right thing to do or say was, but she could also tell that he was warmed by what she had said so he simply kissed her on the lips, trying to let her knew what he was feeling and for a second she had a flash about him, in the arms of a woman while he was very little, he was happy and loved.

She stopped the kiss and looked at him with wet eyes, not only she was moved by the scene that she saw, but he let her in, even if only for two seconds, he let her in. He had let go on the hold that he always had on his thought and she had a flash.

"I had a flash..." Maria whispered still not believing it. "You were very little, maybe six, and a woman was hugging you."

"You saw that?" Maria could almost swear that he was blushing. "That was the social worker that took me home for two weeks before they found me a new home with Hank."

Maria kissed him, she was happy and she wasn't envious. Not anymore.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

After School, the next day, they were all in the quarry, Alex had printed all the information that he could find about the Institute and they were planning a way to get in and then get out without being discovered.

"I'm sure that I can do it Izzy, all I need to do is get their connection. I can do it, the cameras will be on but won't record, I assure you."

"It's too dangerous for you to came in, Alex." Liz could hear the panic in Isabel voice.

"That's way I'll do it from the outside. Don't worry, I have a plan." he smiled and squeezed her hand for a second before releasing it.

"Oh, then I think it's okay." Alex smiled at her again and turned towards Max.

"I think that they will hold Topolosky here," he pointed at a section of the plans. "It's the only section that have the cells with the door with a scan for fingerprints," Max nodded. "This," he said then pointing at a second place, practically at the other end of the institute. "Is the doctor office and near it there is the archive, it as too the fingerprint scan, so if the orb is there it should be in one of this two place."

"Too much distance, we'll need to split," Michael said, shaking his head. "If we stay together we'll need to much time to search for the orb _and_ save Topolosky. I'll go alone, you go with Iz, Max, and save the woman."

"No, it's dangerous!" Maria protested the plan.

"She is right, Michael," Isabel said nervous. "Your power are the most powerful but you have difficulties at controlling them, and if one of the groups needs help? I think is better if we stay together, we have no way to communicate without drowning too much attention."

"Isabel is right, I'm sure that place will have guards and we'll need to be very quiet, walkie-talkie aren't good for this kind of job." Michael tried to stop him but Max stopped him. "But Michael is right too, if we split, we'll have less possibility of being discovered, and more time to search for the orb," he looked at Liz and took her hand in his. She nodded almost imperceptibly. "That's why Liz will go with you, Michael."

"What?" he exclaimed. "No offences, but she will be an hindrance..."

"We need to tell you something." Liz started.

"We're sorry, for keeping this a secret for over two weeks."

"But we thought that before talking about it with you all we need to study the thing."

"And we wanted to keep it for ourselve for a little while too."

Their friends were looking at them with open mouth, Max and Liz were finishing one the phrases of the other, and they didn't even seem to put a lot of effort in it.

"You know how we told you that after having found the orb we fall asleep?" Liz was starting to blush, Max was remembering the night while she talked.

"We lied, we..."

"Cemented." supplied the word his girlfriend.

"Yes, we cemented our relationship." Max was red as a tomato and their friend understood almost immediately what he was trying to say.

"Good for you Maxwell, but I didn't need to hear it." said Michael smirking evilly at him.

"Oh. My. Good!" Maria launched herself at Liz, almost making her fell down. "You make love and you didn't tell me? You are the worst best friend ever!" she smiled at her and started to ask one hundred questions at second and Liz giggled about the silliness of some of them.

"That's not something I wanted to know! I don't want to know of my brother sex life! I don't want to know that my brother _has_ a sex life!"

"Me too, guys. Happy for you but that wasn't necessary..." Alex was blushing even more than Liz and Max put together.

"Guys, that's not the important thing," Max stopped Maria questions. "What it's important is what happened after."

"After... cementing our relationship, we started to have this connection..."

"I thought that you already were connected in some way..." said Maria confused.

"Yes, we were but it was different this connection is deeper and stronger." Liz smiled while she talked about it. "At the begining it was weak, but we... we could say that we trained it, and now it's stronger."

"We can hear our thoughts, at the start it was only when we touched but since yesterday night we can do it from our homes. We can do other thing, like sharing memories or images, and we always feel what the other is feeling."

"What she is thiinking now?" asked Michael, making Liz blush. "I changed my mind, if that is her reaction I don't want to know." Max smiled a little and squeezed Liz hand. "Then you could be our walkie-talkie, it will be extramly useful."

"Girl we need to talk." whispered Maria in Liz ear so only her could hear.

"She says that you'll talk after the mission." Max said out loud, surprising Maria and making the other giggle.

"Okay, show is over, back to the plan. We need to find a way to make them believe that Topolosky is dead or somewhere to far away for the Special Unit to reach her or all our effort will be vain when they'll take her back in." Isabel brought back their mind on their mission.

"I think I have a plan, but it's a little illigal." Michael said.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

"Max we need to stop." Isabel said to her brother, two hours in their trip towards Bethesda. "Alex needs to use the bathroom and I'm getting hungry. If we'll travel even during dinner we need to get some takeout."

"I saw a sign that said that the next service's area is not far, call Michael and tell him that we'll stop."

"Thanks brother," she smiled and called the other couple in the Jetta. For the sake of anonymity, after they got out of Roswell, Max and Isabel had changed the color and the plates of the cars, Max even changed the exterior aspect of his jeep a little so no one would link the cars back to them.

They decided to travel till eleven, putting behind them six of the twenty four hours of the trip, then they'll make a camp for the night somewhere in the open, rest until half past four in the morning, and use all Saturday to reach Bethesda a little after midnight. After saving Topolosky they'll start the trip back and before eight at night they'll call their parents, telling them that Max's car had some problem so they needed to wait for a mechanical and will be back later.

Max was a little preoccupied, but Liz tried to reassure him, their plan was a good one and they had the capacity to pull it off. They only need a little luck and to be careful. They could do it, they could save Topolosky life, and while doing that they could help themselves too. The information that she had could be very important for their future.

_We need to do it, Max._ she said to him with a little smile.

_I know, it's only that I have this strange feeling..._

_I know, I have it too, but I don't think is something about our mission, it's something different, I think that something will happen when will come back and I'm not sure if it will be a bad or good thing._

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

He watched them leave and change the colors of their cars, they changed even the plates, their were smart. He smiled, he know what they wanted to do and he decided to follow them. He thought that this little trip could be a good test, that it could help him found out what he needed before making a contact with them.

He watched from some distance the two cars speeding on the highway and smiled. It was a beautiful day when thing went as you wanted them to go.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Questions: in this chapter I don't think that I answered at any question or if I did it I wasn't even aware of it. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. - The Great Escape**

"The travel took less time that we thought." said Michael when all the group get out from the two cars. They were in Bethesda, near enough the Institute to see it but far away enough to not be seen.

"Yeah, I wander way..." Maria said sarcastic. "You almost killed my car, Michael!"

Max smiled a little, they had traveled fast. The normal Jetta surely couldn't go so fast but this Jetta could. Isabel and him had given the cars a little mechanical improvement before leaving, so they could go to faster.

"Stop complaining, Maria, your car is safe and we are here a little earlier so we can stakeout the place for a while and Alex will have more time to do his mambo-jambo with the computer." Michael was trying very hard to not pace. He was nervous and a little preoccupied with the mission.

They used high tech binoculars, bough only yesterday, to see if there were cameras or guards on the perimeter of the institute but, apart from the one at the gate it didn't seem so.

"I think that there will be at least two guards inside, it's a big place so they probably need it, even if only to maintain their image as a mental institute." Michael said looking at the other three that would go with him inside.

"How are you going, Alex?" Isabel asked at the young man.

"I'm in their system," he answered with a big smile. "I have total access to their cams, I can see how many guards are inside, maybe with a little luck I can even see where Topolosky is, and if there are other people near her cell."

"That will make our job easier." Michael took out from the Jetta's trunk a big black sack. "It's lighter than it seem." he said to Maria when she looked at his show of strength with a open mouth. "And it won't be me that will need to carry it around the Institute."

"Yeah, don't remind me about it or I'll be sick." Isabel said, wrinkling her nose in distaste and looking at Max with compassion.

"The only problem we'll have is that this are non record cam." Alex went on with his explanation. "This tell me that someone is always watching them. So you maybe have limited time before whoever is watching will know that there is a loop on the cam. You need to get in the storage room and in Topolosky room before whoever is watching will find out, then I'll let the loop fall, when you are ready to come out you let my phone ring, I'll call you back when the moment is right and you'll have again the same time to get out."

Max nodded and they waited for Alex to find out more information.

"Okay, I found only five cam in all the institute. One points on the ingress, one on the storage room, one on the hallway on the cell of low security, one on the hallway to the high security one and one in the office of the doctor. Inside I can see two guards, they make a circle and there is a time when both of them are out from every of this cameras for little less than 12 minutes. When I'll phone you you need to get a move." Alex then let Liz, Michael, Max and Isabel study a little the path of the two guards so they'll know were they will be while they moved in the Institute.

"Ready?" asked when all of them stopped.

"As much as we can." answered Liz for all of them.

Michael hugged Maria and gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

"Please, be careful and look out for Liz..." she whispered in his ear before giving him a true kiss. He didn't answered her but the look on his face seemed enough to her.

Max and Liz where hugging to, their eyes were closed and their mind open to let their thought pass from one mind to the other without any form of obstruction. She drew back a little and kissed him on the lips, smiling at him to let him know that she still believed in the plan and in all of them.

Isabel was a little embarrassed, she wanted to say something to Alex, but she didn't know how to do it.

"Be careful, please." he said to her taking her hands in his. "If something would happen to you, I don't know what I could do." he smiled a little and kissed her cheek before going back to his location, leaving a confused but warmed Isabel behind him.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

When Alex called them, the group started to run towards the east wall of the Institute. Max was carrying the black bag on his shoulder like it was nothing. Michael arrived first at the wall, he waved his hand in front of a section of it and some of the bricks came out. He went on first and when he arrived on the top of the wall e helped Max with the bag.

They jumped down and, paying attention to not be seen from the guard located at the front gates, they ran towards the entry.

"From now on we don't speak anymore until we reach our destination." Max said while he looked for the guard that would pass near the entry during his patrol.

They hid in the shadow when the man appeared in their line of view, and waited some second after he turned the next angle before using their power to open the door.

Max and Isabel went in the right hallway while Liz and Michael went on the left one, following the guard's patrol path.

Michael paid attention to the movement of the guard, he didn't want to ruin their mission because he was too impatient or careless.

When they reached the hallway with both the Doctor office and the storage room, he used his power to open first the door to the office then while Liz went in, he started to work on the storage one. They had only three minute to search the office before they needed to go out of it and inside the storage room so Alex could switch off the loop.

She started from the desk, searching even for hidden compartment in the drawers, then she did the same thing for the archives on the left side of the room. She didn't find the orb, but she found some interesting files. There was one on everyone of them. She knew that she didn't have time to read them so she put them back in and went on searching. Michael came in and started to look for hidden safe but he didn't find anything.

"Time is up, Michael." She whispered when they only had thirty second to get out of the office. He nodded and after closing the door behind them they get in the storage room and closed the door to deceive the guard.

_Max, we are in._

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

After splitting, Isabel and Max went towards the section of the institute that had the cells for the patients. They went by the first hallway without much problem then they reached the gate for the high security cells. Isabel used her power to open it and they went inside.

There were ten cells, five on the right side, and five on the left one. They looked inside everyone of them and, as Alex said, they were all empty but for the one with Topolosky. They made quick work of the lock and went in.

Topolosky was awake and seemed to recognize them even with hood on.

"You came..." she whispered when they closed the door.

"Isabel, dress her, I'll start with this." they had little time so Max didn't waste it trying to explain to the ex-agent their plan. He put down the black bag and opened it.

"What the hell is that?" Topolosky said when Max take out an exact copy of her.

"She was already dead. We took her from the obituary and changed her aspect but I need to change her bones structure and her DNA." Max looked the older woman in the eyes and took her hand. "It won't be painful, I swear." Topolosky nodded and while Isabel waved her hand to change her clothes he closed his eyes to start the very hard process of changing the DNA and bones structure of the corpse.

Max could fell Liz calling him through the connection, but when she noticed that he was working on the body, she stopped to not distract him. It took ten minutes to make the changes and after that Max was very tired.

_Max,are you okay?_ Liz asked a little worried, they had tried the trick the day before, on some dead animals but they were a lot more small that a woman.

_Yes, only a little bit tired. How it's going for you?_

_We are in the storage room and we think we found something, it's a safe, but we can't open it with Michael power. Ask Topolosky about it._ Max nodded then he remembered that she couldn't see him.

Helooked at his sister and Topolosky, now clothed in black like them.

"They found a safe in the storage room but Michael can't open it. You know something?" he asked, looking at the older woman.

"Yes, it's a special safe, made of a very dense material that alien power can go through. The only way to open it is with the combination or a lot of explosive. Can you tell them some combination to try?" She looked at Max and he nodded without second thought. "Then try this one. Nine eight nine three. It's the one that I used before. "

Max repeated it to Liz and waited to know if it worked.

"It didn't work."

They tried different combination but no one worked and when Topolosky's ideas were finished Max told Liz and Michael to try casual combination until he would tell them that is time to go. He felt by Liz that Michael wasn't to happy about the decision, but he understood why the couldn't take the whole safe. They couldn't leave traces of their permanence in the Institute, the safe with the orb missing would scream loud and clear that someone had been there and their plan to give Topolosky a new life would fail.

"Miss Topolosky..."

"Call me Kathleen, please." she interrupted Max with a little smile. "You are here to help me, so I think it's time to leave the formalities behind us."

"Kathleen, took this and make a loop the try somewhere to hang it, we need to simulate a suicide, and we need to have your fingerprint on the sheets." she nodded and started to work, tying together the sheets of the bed and then doing a loop on the last part. "Isabel, do your part."

Isabel took out his glove and using her power make the blood inside the corpse body move in the veins so to create a fake circulation, this why when they will hang it the bruise won't be fake and the body will feel warmer, helping in deceiving the coroner with the time of death.

When Topolosky had done with her job, Max used his power to lift the corpse on the bed, then he let it fall it down from it.

The crack that resound in the room let them know that it worked.

"Hold the circulation for some more second, so the ruptured vases will form the bruise." she nodded and Max start to put back in his bag all the things that they brought in the room then waved his hand on the room floor to make disappear every cell or hair that they could have lost during the time there. "Okay, I think is enough, call Alex then change the clothes of the body to what she had on and we'll be almost ready to go."

Isabel let the call go on for three rings then hung up and waited with Max for the phone to ring.

They waited for ten minutes then the screen of the phone started to lighten, letting them know that it was time to go.

_Time to go, Liz. _

_Roger, Max._ He felt her internal giggle and smiled a little to. _I always wanted to say it._

Max and Topolosky got out of the cell while Isabel swept a last time the room with her power to remove every trace that could lead the Special Unit to them, then closed the cell door behind her. She nodded, signaling to Max to start to move, they began to walk back toward the entrance as silently as they could and were very relived when they found Liz and Michael already waiting for them in the shadow near the ingress.

The group got out, looking out for the guard at the gate, went back to the east wall and using again his power, Michael, made some brick come out a little to help them climb on it.

When they were all safely outside, Isabel used her power to make the wall as it was then they went back to were Alex and Maria were waiting for them with the cars already turned on.

"Go!" said Max to Alex when Liz and Isabel got inside the car. He watched for Maria's Jetta and saw that it was behind them and that Michael and Topolosky were safely inside.

"We did it!" Liz hugged him and smiled, she couldn't almost believe that their plan worked.

Max hugged her back and kissed her on the lips, happy that they all made it and that they could save Topolosky.

"I only hope that they can't find out that the corpse isn't really Topolosky." he said a little preoccupied.

"Don't worry Max, I think they won't." she said at him with a little smile. "While searching for the orb, I found an archive with files on us, there was even one on Topolosky where it was written that she would be terminate as a traitor next Tuesday. They won't look to much in it when they'll find her corpse. _She_ would actually makes their work easier." she smiled and looked at him in the eyes. "Now sleep, you are tired from overusing your power and if you want to be the one to explain to Topolosky the rest of the plan you need to rest for a little while."

He nodded, put his head on her laps and lulled by her gentle caresses, fell asleep in no time.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Liz looked at Max sleep for a while then fell asleep too. Alex woke them up after two hour and half of travel, they were in a desert area outside of Lexington, near George Washington National Park.

"We need to change the cars and plats." he said when max looked at him with a confused expression.

Isabel told him that she would do it and said to Max to rest his power because he would need them for Topolosky. He nodded and let his sister do the easy job.

"I saw you do the same things while we were in that cell, but it still baffle me." Topolosky had come near Liz, she was smiling a little even if in her eyes there were a little bit of fear.

"You get used to it." Liz said to her with a big smile. "You know, it's normal to be scared, I was to at the start, but they are good people, even if they are _not of this earth._" she joked, making Max smile at the memory.

"How can you be so sure?" Liz could tell that Topolosky was asking it out of curiosity and that she didn't really think that they could be dangerous in normal circumstances.

"Because when he saved me, I saw inside his soul, and Max is the purest and most noble person that I ever saw in my life. They only want to have a normal life." Kathleen nodded and smiled more naturally.

"What I'll do now?" she asked when Max came towards them. "Even if I'm dead for the whole world I need to disappear somewhere. If someone see me they'll find out."

"We know, that's why you'll need to go through some change."

"What changes? Dyeing my hair and wearing contacts won't be enough." she explained to him. "Not to change country."

"You won't need to change country, only to stay low for a while." Michael said, having heard their discussion.

"What?" she was confused.

"I use my power to change your hairs and eyes color permanently, then I'll change even the color of your skin." Max explained to her. "In the future, if the danger will go away you could always go back to your real aspect, but you'll need our help."

"You can do that?" Kathleen was surprised by what he was saying.

"Yes, I wanted to change even your bones structure but while I tried on a mouse yesterday it died." Max was a little sad about the hamster that died to make them experiment on the capacity of their power. "Living beings can't take the shook of permanent change in their structure, so I'll only change some information in your DNA so in little time your colors will be altered."

Liz was looking at Topolosky and saw the exact moment when the ex-agent understood what she had said to her about Max. Kathleen, like everyone else, had seen the sadness in Max eyes for a little mouse and had understood how much the young man cared about the life of all living beings.

"We need to go back on the road if we want to be home for two tonight." Alex said.

"My mom will kill me, car's problem or not." mumbled Maria making the other laugh.

Liz took Max hand in hers and got back inside the car.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

He had watched them take that Topolosky woman out of the institute, he was surprised by what they had done. They weren't as naïve as he though.

He went back to his car and decided that he had saw enough, it was time to go back home, he hadn't call her to tell her where he went, and she surely would be worried for him.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for making you all wait so much for the next chapter but I had some very unfortunate problems. First my PC died, then I had to write again all the chapter that I lost and in the end my Wi-fi, after a storm, died to ç_ç

But here I'm with a very long chapter to ask forgiveness.

Have fun!

**Chapter 6 – Tess, Lies and Videotapes**

It took exactly three second and only a person for the good mood to evaporate. Sheriff Valenti came in the Crashdown with his usual unreadable face, asked for the same as always, and went out. That was all it took for the speculations to start. He had the orb and Michael felt responsible for what happened during the Topolosky fiasco and as always when he felt guilty he started to get angry with the others. We were so taken by our argument that we didn't see her came in until it was too late.

"What _what is_?" The new girl appeared near Liz. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." she added probably after seeing our pale faces.

"No, no. Hey we were just... um..." she couldn't seem to decide what to say. "Why don't you join us? Have a seat."

"Thanks." the new girl smiled and gladly sat herself in the chair in front of Liz.

"Sure."

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Max was looking at her, he couldn't remember her name, but there was something in her that was giving him a strange feeling in his gut.

"Can I get you something to drink, Tess?" Liz said when no one answered her after some second. Max turned toward her and smiled a little, letting her now that he wasn't ignoring her. He let their bond opens, letting their feeling for one another, and thoughts, flew from one mind to the other.

"Oh, thanks. Uh, Cherry coke with lime." at her words Max turned again toward Tess and that same strange feeling to his gut came back with vengeance.

_**He was in the desert, he didn't recognize the place, Tess was with him, he had her hand in his.**_

"What's the matter?" he was back in the present, he was still looking a Tess and he had a flash. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"What? No." he turned towards his girlfriend again. "Let me help you with that." they went to the back and Max hugged her.

"Max, what's happening, I felt you panic a second ago." she took his hands in hers.

"I had a flash, on Tess."

"But you weren't touching..." Max could feel how the thought of him having a flash with another girl was disturbing Liz.

"I know, and it was different, Liz, and not in a good way." he kissed her lips, letting her see the flash that he had. _The flash gave me no feeling, every time that I have a flash with you, even if it's not about you, I _feel_. Now it was just like watching a video that I couldn't stop. It strange, Liz._

He needed to kiss her, to reassure her that he had no feeling whatsoever for Tess.

Their lips came together passionately, the kiss was a fierce one, full of lust and pent up frustration for the days that they had gone without fulfilling their needs for one another.

_**He was again in the desert, taking Tess hand in his. He opened his eyes and he was kissing her.**_

"No!" Max exclaimed a little loud and get away from Tess.

The world seemed to shift a little and it was Liz now in front of him.

_It just happened again, didn't it?_

Max took her in his arm and nodded, he took a deep breath, Liz scent was unique, it was the best scent in all the world for him.

_I can't seem to control them, even if I don't want to see them. _He was worried that Liz could be hurt by what he had seen. _Have you saw it to?_

_No, when you were having it, I couldn't feel your thoughts anymore, I got scared, it never happened before._ Only then Max saw that she was trembling a little. He kissed her on the head and let his feeling for her comfort her.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too. I need to go back to work." she stroked his cheek and smiled at him.

"I know." he let her go and then went to the little window on the door to the restaurant. Tess was talking with Isabel, like nothing happened, but Max knew that there was something strange with her.

_I don't like the feeling when I have those flashes._

_Nether I do. _Liz answered him from the kitchen.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

"Michael, I'm worried." they were in the bathroom after the disastrous chemistry hour.

"You should be." Michael wasn't looking at him, but he could tell that they weren't talking about the same thing.

"It's not about Valenti. It's about Tess, Isabel's friend. I'm having these strange daydreams about her."

"Daydreams?"

"Yeah, where we're together...you know, together." Max was a little embarassed.

"I guess you're only human after all, huh?" he could see that he didn't really care about what he was telling him.

"It's me. I'm the problem. Something's happening to me."

"Haven't you ever had a fantasy before?" he seemed annoyed by the discussion and Max knew that he was losing him. _You aren't explaining yourself very well, Max. Tell him about the feelings, tell him about what you feel when you have those daydreams, and please, stop feeling guilty about them. I can feel that it's not something that you can control. _

"This is different. It's out of my control. I can't stop it." Michael seemed to want to say something but he stopped him. "It's not that I can't stop them because I'm too hormonal, it's really _out of my control_. It's like seeing a video on the computer without being able to turn or close the page. While I'm seeing those _daydreams_, I'm disgusted, saddened and even scared at time. I don't like Tess, not in that way. I love Liz and I wouldn't do something like that to her."

Michael seemed to seriously think about what he was saying.

"You're afraid?"

"Yes."

"Liz know about it?"

"Yes, she does, but the strange thing is that when I'm having one she can't get inside my mind. Even if our bond is open. She can always see what I see during the flashes, even the one that I don't have with her, since we... you know." Max blushed on the last part and looked down, he was still very embarrassed about talking of that kind of thing with anyone but Liz.

"Then I believe you. Something strange is going on with her." Michael get down from the sink.

"We need to talk to Iz, and maybe find out more on her."

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Jim Valenti had never believed his father when he talked about aliens, he had been ashamed of him for most of his childhood, but now very strange things where happening in his town. He saw the news. Ex-Agent, Kathleen Topolosky was found dead in her cell some days ago, the official report just got on the news. It was suicide. He couldn't believe that a woman like Topolosky was capable of taking her life so he had called Dr Margolin, to ask some question on the happenings but the good Doctor didn't seem to remember him or their meeting last week.

He looked down at the strange stone that he had found when he stopped Guerin and Amy's daughter from going to the meeting with the crazy woman.

Something wasn't right, and he needed to find out what.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

After the strange talk with Valenti, in which the Sheriff informed him that Topolosky was dead, Max felt a little guilty for not telling him that Topolosky was not only still alive, but leaving somewhere on the West coast, waiting for things to settle down a little before coming back.

The group had a meeting at the Crashdown to inform the other about the strangeness of Tess and was decided that they needed to know more on her, so he had sent Michael to get her file the next day at school, so they could find out where she lived, go there and try to see if they could find something strange on her.

Max and Michael almost got caught spying from the windows of the empty house by a group of soldier that seemed to came in to check the house. They were armed with M-16 and seemed very dangerous.

They went back to the Crashdown and talked about it with Liz, Isabel, Maria and Alex that where waiting for them.

Iz was in the middle of trying to dissuade them about Tess being with the Special Unit when Valenti came in.

He puts the orb down on the counter and looked at all of them.

"Before you can expect somebody to trust you, you've got to trust them first. Whenever you're ready, Max." he turned around and left without another word.

They were a little surprised.

"You're just making new friends all over the place, aren't you, Max?" commented Michael before going back to the previous discussion. "We need to do something about Tess."

"I'll check it out." Isabel butted in. Max knew that she wanted to proof her friend innocence, she didn't understand that it could be dangerous, but she was even the most logical choice for the work so he reluctantly agreed to the plan.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Liz knew that Max was near. It was raining so she opened the door of the Crashdown so Max could let himself in without waiting for her to open the door. She could feel that he was a little nervous for his sister mission, but he couldn't do much. It was decided that she would go alone and no one should follow her because if they worked for the Special Unit then someone could be watching.

She felt the bell and after some second his wet arms came around her waist. She hissed a little at the cold touch but then let herself be warmed by the feelings that being hugged by him set off in her.

"I needed to be with you, I was getting crazy at home, waiting for Izzy." he kissed her on the head, letting his cold hand roam a little on her body. He looked around and saw that no one was there so he used his power to dry their clothes. She turned in his arms and got on her toes to kiss him.

_I want you._

Liz could feel his raw needs to be inside her, within her mind, soul and body. She was starting to get aroused, her parents went out for a late movie and they could find time for them, but while she was going to the door to close it she saw Tess, outside in the storm, seeming to have car trouble.

"What she is doing here?" Liz felt that Max was sure that this couldn't be a coincidences. "She is following me?" he was outraged by the thought.

"She is trying to take you away from me, I don't know way, but that's her intention." Liz took his hands and led him towards the back of the Crashdown. "I think that you need to kiss her, Max."

"What?" he exclaimed horrified by the thought.

"Listen to me." she put her hands on his face, making him looking at her in the eyes. "She is trying to steel you away from me. She is becoming a little reckless but I think that she doesn't know that whatever she is doing to you isn't really working, so we need to give her something, go out there. Talk to her and if she try to make you kiss her, let it happen."

"But..."

"I will be in your mind, all the time, I'll know that you won't fell anything and you'll know that I love you, even if you kiss her for a second or two." she kissed him on his lips with kindness. "I want to protect you, and until we know more on her, I think that you need to let her win a little."

Max understood her way of thinking, that said she knew that he didn't like her plan. Not a bit. That was what reassured her about the whole things. Max hated the plan, not because he was afraid to feel something for Tess, but because he found disgusting cheating on her, even with her consents.

She smiled when he took a deep breath before going out, like he was going to the gallows.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

"You're doing something to me." he accused her, letting show is distress at what was happening.

_Max, remember our plans, please_. Liz begged in his mind when he lost focus for a little while.

"Max, my car broke down. I'm waiting for somebody to help me. I didn't plan anything." she said with big innocent eyes. Max didn't believe it for a second, but decided to follow the plan.

"I'm with Liz." that seemed the magic word. Max could feel inside him the strange compulsion to kiss her. He tried to resist and find out that if he concentrated on his bond with Liz he could, that info made him happy, but he knew that he needed to kiss her. Liz feeling in his mind let him know that she was watching him and still loved him.

"I know you are." she started to smile when she saw him getting nearer her.

"We belong together." he wanted to let Tess know that even if he was doing what she wanted him to do he still loved Liz.

"I'm sure that's true." she smiled at that and Max almost decided to stop the plan, but Liz remind him again that is for the best.

"I don't want anyone but her." he saw a little hurt in her eyes before she answered him.

"I'm sure you don't." she started to advancing on him, her lips where near his and he did what Liz told him to do. He let it happen. He closed his eyes and rejoiced when in his mind he saw Liz. He was kissing her. He could almost smell her.

_I love you, Max._ She whispered in his mind and he knew that it was true. She loved him and he loved her.

_**Suddenly he was somewhere else, there is some strange thing in front of him, a girl, then he was outside, there is a strange rock, a quarry, some stars where brighter than others.**_

The flashes stopped and he let Tess go. He needed to get away from her, but for the sake of their plan he couldn't go back to Liz. He ran toward Michael apartment, he let Liz saw what he saw in the flashes and she comforted him.

_It was hard to watch you, but it was worth it. Tess saw me and I tried to put on a distraught face. I think it worked._

_I need to brush my teeth._ Was his answer, she giggled and he felt it inside him. Warmed by her he didn't even feel anymore the ice cold water.

_Max, maybe you could use this as a way to find that damn camera._ Max stopped suddenly.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_**They were in Nasedo caves, Isabel had now finished the last changes in Topolosky aspect. While her face structure was the same her hair color and style was completely different. Her skin was darker, her eyes where almost black, giving her an Hispanic kind of vibe. She was looking at herself in the mirror.**_

"_**This is so strange." she touched her now curled brown hair.**_

"_**But it was needed. Now you only need to stay low for a while. When things will get more normal you can come back here, stay with us, help us if you want. We could even change you back a little." said Max with a shy smile. "You wanted to help us, what happened to you was only our fault."**_

_**She shook her head and put an hand on his shoulder.**_

"_**I was reckless and scared. I had time to think while in the hospital, they are watching you, that's why they already knew where to find me."**_

"_**How?" he was surprised that the Special Unit would go so far, breaking even the law to get them.**_

"_**Maybe a camera or a bug. Did you talk about the meeting anywhere?"**_

"_**No, we were very careful." he said after thinking for a while.**_

"_**Then they bugged Michael apartment, it's the only explanation. You need to be careful and search it for the cam or you won't be safe there."**_

_**Max nodded and looked a Michael that was talking with Maria at the ingress of the cave.**_

"_**I'll talk to him, we'll try to not be obvious while doing the search."**_

"_**Well, I think that you need to go back home and I need to catch a bus." she smiled and thanked all the young kids. **_

_**They escorted her at the bus station then on the way home Max told them about the cam.**_

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

_Call him, tell him to get ready to fake a brawl, this way we can trash the apartment without making the Special Unit suspicious about our intentions._

_Good plan. _She went to the phone and told Michael their plan, they already checked the phone so they knew that no one could her Liz side of the call.

When Max got to the apartment the boys started to fight about what happened with Valenti and outside the Crashdown. Michael could really act when he wanted. He was letting whoever was listening believe that he wasn't in the right frame of mind to listen to him.

After starting the physical part of the plan it was relatively easy to find the camera. The feds didn't really hide it well. It was velcro-ed on the top of the fridge.

One less problem to think about.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

"This is a great plan." said Maria smiling at Michael and Max while Alex adjusted the last thing on his PC.

"_Ok the box is here. I'm going to go check it out._" said Liz from the camera.

Max and the other looked a little worried at the scene in front of them. Mr. Harding was coming back and if Liz didn't stop snooping around then he would find out.

_Liz, he..._

_It's full of photo here!_ She interrupted his thought. _There is you at work, on the street, at the Crashdown. It's creepy!_

"_What are you doing?_" it was to late.

"_Oh, um, Mr. Harding!_" she stood up too fast and lost her balance a little, knocking over the statue in which she had hidden the camera.

"What happened?" Michael was worried. The screen went black.

"The camera's dead."

"Oh my God!" Maria looked at Max, worried for her friend.

_Liz, how are you? What's happening. _She didn't answer him, but he could still tell that even if she was a little worried and scared, she was okay. Liz opened her connection more, letting him see what was happening.

"She isn't answering me, but she is okay. He's asking her to stay for dinner."

_What can I do, Max?_ She asked him when Mr Harding insisted on it.

_Stay, but if you need help don't hesitate to tell me. I'll be there in two minutes._

_I love you Max._

_I know, I love you too, Liz. _She closed their connection a little bit so that he could still feel what she was feeling but she couldn't hear all his thoughts.

"She is okay, he asked her to stay to dinner. She'll try to make the camera work again later on." he said to their friend smiling a little, trying to reassure them.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Liz looked behind her at the broken statue, where the camera was hidden in between the pieces.

"Maybe I should go clean that up, huh?" said Mr. Harding cleaning his mouth and hand.

"Please, let me do that." Liz stood up and followed him near the piano.

"It's ok." he knelt in front of the broken pieces of the statue and started to swept them.

"No, really. I feel absolutely horrible about it. Um, could I... Could I pay for it?" _Max, I need a distraction, like now!_ She tried to keep Mr. Harding away but it won't work.

"Don't worry. Homeowner's insurance." he swept the camera in the bucket.

"No, please, let me..."

"I said no!"

The doorbell rang and Mr. Harding got up to answer it.

_Thanks._ Liz said to Max while she grabbed the camera.

"Hi." said Max when Mr. Harding opened the door.

"Hello."

"Max!" exclaimed Tess seeing him on her doorsteps.

"Max? Liz's Max?" asked Mr. Harding.

Liz had moved in front of the piano and now was trying to put the camera in a little vase full of glass balls.

"Dad!"

"How did you know Liz was here?" he looked at her and Liz shook her head. _Lie._

"Actually, I came to see Tess." covered Max, it was a good actor when it was necessary.

"But we have nothing to talk about." she went near the door while Mr. Harding went near Liz

"But I think we do."

"Look, whatever you think happened before was a mistake... that you made." Liz almost rolled her eyes at her words, she wanted to put the fault all on him.

"I think we both made a mistake."

"Ok, well whatever happened, it's over now, so let's just go." she was a little nervous and wanted to go as far away as possible.

"Liz, I want you to go so that Tess and I can talk."

_What the hell are you doing?_ She said in his mind.

_I don't know, trying to seem like I really wanted to talk to her?_ He said doubtful in her head.

"Max, Tess and I have already straightened everything out. I'm not leaving without you."

"Well, I guess we should be going then."

"But the night's not over." Mr. Harding complained.

"Yes, it is." Liz went to Max, Tess's father behind her.

"Aw, we're going to have to do this again sometime, Liz."

They went out, climbed in the jeep and drove towards the warehouse where the others were waiting for them. Both of them didn't noticed the person in the car in front of the house, taking photos of them.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

"We didn't exactly find out a lot. Only that she and his dad have lot of photos of you." Maria said after Liz briefed them on what she had found. They couldn't sleep, still to hyped fro the whole evening.

"And surely that doesn't explain how the hell she can makes Max see things." Michael said while pacing.

"Max, Michael, come look at this." said Isabel, while she saw Tess tip the bucket with the pieces of the statue.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure."

"What the hell..."

Liz couldn't believe at what she was seeing, Tess had put her hand over the pieces of the statue and they got back together like nothing happened.

"Oh, my God."

Question answered:

Was Tess using her power during TL&V? (for me) Yes, Tess was actually using her power to get Max attention, to get him to kiss her. The difference between the series and my story is that here Max can resist.


End file.
